Pangaia Incestus
'' '' Pangaia Incestus (Latin translation incestus, lit "incest" though not many people out there needed that translation no doubt) is a short game (that keeps growing, though the physical size is remaining the same... I hope...?) and will be used as a test bed for certain features I plan on using in Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich. ''PI ''takes place in Rithertun, a farmstead with a population just over 100 individuals, within Afallon on the subcontinent Ynys Afallach part of the Eurus continent on the world of Pangaia in the year 5231 Æ (or Ætherius Ebeneum), all taking place a generation before the birth of the twins, Athelbert Athelradson and Boadicea Athelradson, protagonists in Pangaia Æ. Summary The male protagonist, Cerdic Stodhierde, has a momcon (mother or Oedipus complex) with Aelfwynn (Galaeton) Stodhierde. Cerdic's sister has a brocon (brother complex) with him, and his mother has a daughter complex on Elflaed Stodhierde. This love triangle has not surfaced as yet. The entire game will happen in Rithertun, the surrounding environs, farmlands, forests and such. Combat may occur (have not figured that out) but quests, H-scenes including incest, bestiality, insectophilia, watersports and the typical genres in games of this nature. Bestiality, insectophilia, and watersports can be disabled at the start of the game and the options menu. Before the game starts, their father died in an accident. Cast Quick glossary for the list below: #Names with a slash through them are dead at beginning of game, for instance, Wulfstan Stodhierde). #Following the name will be the gender and age of the character, for instance, Nymrith (futa, 507). The Stodhierde's family Stodhierde's family tree House plans laid out. #'Stodhierde home: '''The protagonist Cerdic Stodhierde (m, 13), his sister Elflaed Stodhierde (f, 16), mother Aelfwynn Galaeton (f, 34), father Wulfstan Stodhierde (m, 14-years-ago he died at 17) and grandfather Hicke of Rithertun (m, 50). The Ansetleah's families Ansetleah family tree Both house plans laid out. #'Edoma Ballfoss' home:' Edoma Ballfoss (f, 59), the matriarch of the family, her late husband, Sigegar Ansetleah (m, dies 9-years-ago at 55), their son Turec Ansetleah (m, 33), and daughters Engeled Ansetleah (f, 30), Godgyth Ansetleah (f, 29) and Estrith Ansetleah (f, 28). Edoma's second husband, an immigrant from Vaeringjar, Ernulf Fitz (m, 17), and their daughter, Edwen Ansetleah (f, 2). #'Turec Ansetleah's home:' Turec Ansetleah, son of Sigegar and Edoma Ansetleah, husband and uncle of Goldeburga Cleaver and they have one son, Weonard Ansetleah (m, 3). The Athelrad's families Athelrad's family tree Both house laid out. #'Cynibert Athelrad's home:' Cynibert Athelrad (m, 33), elder brother of Hewald, and his wife, Godgyth Ansetleah, their son, Ceolfrid Athelrad (m, 14), and their daughters, Tonild Athelrad (f, 16), Wyngyth Athelrad (f, 13), and Herwynn Athelrad (f, 12). #'Hewald Athelrad's home:' Hewald Athelrad (m, 27), younger brother of Cynibert, and husband of Mildthínen Tyrer (f, 31), and their son, Engelram Athelrad (m, 11), and four daughters, Edwen Athelrad (f, 13), Sunnhild Athelrad (f, 8), Wulfhild Athelrad (f, 4), and Ethelhild Athelrad (f, 3). The Athelradson's family Athelradson's family tree House plans laid out. #'Athelradson's home:' Sigeberht Athelradson (m, 32), husband of Apollonia Kokinos (f, 37), a Hellas Dimokratian, and their two sons, Weland Athelradson (m, 16) and Wulfsige Athelradson (m, 13), and daughters, Cyneburg Athelradson (f, 11) and Kallisto Athelradson (f, 3). The Bitterdelver's families Bitterdelver family tree Both house plans laid out. #'Kumdeag Bitterdelver's home:' The durinn Kumdeag Bitterdelver, husband of the durinn Gabutrude Copperhood, and their durinn son and daughter, Ratmer Bitterdelver and Lurselda Bitterdelver. #'Ratmer Bitterdelver's home:' The durinn Ratmer Bitterdelver, son of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, husband of the human Estrith Ansetleah, their durinn son, Janol Bitterdelver, and their human daughters, Cwenwise Bitterdelver and Cynwis Bitterdelver. The Christopoulos' family Christopoulos' family tree House plans laid out. #'Christopoulos' home:' Ulesagos Christopoulos, a centaur, and husband of Kawakami Kogo, daughter of Kawakami Nagashige and Sakai Tsune, their human son and daughter, Toshikatsu Christopoulos and Ai Christopoulos. The Cleaver's family Cleaver's family tree House plans laid out. #'Cleaver's home:' Bryning Cleaver, husband of Engeled Ansetleah, and their two daughters, Goldeburga Cleaver and Brihtiua Cleaver. The Galaeton's family Galaeton's family tree House plans laid out. #'Galaeton's home:' Paega Galaeton, brother of Aelfwynn Stodhierde, husband of Ebbe Caerster, and their seven daughters, Beadohild Galaeton, Frithuswith Galaeton, Hiltrude Galaeton, Matilda Galaeton, Beorngyth Galaeton, Seaburg Galaeton, and Godgifu Galaeton. The Kawakami families Kawakami family tree House plans laid out. : '''Kawakami Nagashige home:' Kawakami Nagashige, husband of Sakai Tsune, both from Yashima, their two sons, Kawakami Yukitomo and Kawakami Kataaki, and their daughter, Kawakami Kogo. : Kawakami Yukitomo home: Kawakami Yukitomo, son of Nagashige and Tsune, husband of Izumi Suko, and their son, Kawakami Yuki. : Kawakami Yuki home: Kawakami Yuki, son of Yukitomo and Suko, husband of Iona Spinos, a felidan, and their felidan son Kawakami Takahiko. : Kawakami Kataaki home: Kawakami Kataaki, son of Kawakami Nagashige and Tsune, and husband of the centauride Kysus Christopoulos, sister of Ulesagos Christopoulos, their centaur son Kawakami Alexis, their human twin sons, Kawakami Akimori and Kawakami Tsunehiro, and three centauride daughters, Kawakami Tama, Kawakami Tsuru, and Kawakami Hiko. The Loragolor's family Loragolor's family tree House plans laid out. #'Loragolor's home:' A sylvannin, Raejiisa Loragolor, wife of her second husband, a human from Vaeringjar, Ingmar Loragolor-Rosensson, and their sylvanni son and human daughter, Anfalen Loragolor and Kari Loragolor. The mac Phadraig's family mac Phadraig's family tree House plans laid out. #'mac Phadraig's home:' Iagan mac Phadraig from Scotia, husband of Tonild Athelrad, daughter of Cynibert and Godgyth Athelrad, and their daughter Leitis mac Phadraig. The Nymrith's family Nymrith's family tree #'Nymrith's home:' The intercubus Nymrith, her wife, an ageladan, Nehal Raj, their ageladan son, Sylarax Raj, two daughters, the succubus Helixia Raj and the intercubus Thelora Raj, and Nymrith's husband, the human from ???, Rumen Matov, their three human sons, Luka Matov, Andon Matov and Spiro Matov, their incubus son Bale Matov, two succubus daughters, Roza Matov and Vasilka Matov, and their male intercubus son Iosif Matov. They are extremely rare, almost unique, to have a male intercubus from a mixed species union, usually male intercubus come from two intercubi mating. Male intercubi are already extremely rare in themselves. The Raj's family Raj's family tree House plans laid out. #'Raj's home:' A minotaur, Sylarax Raj, husband of a durinn, Lurselda Bitterdelver, daughter of Kumdeag Bitterdelver and Gabutrude Copperhood, their three offspring, an ageladan daughter Prisis Raj, a durinn son Dorin Raj, and a minotaur son Mekan Raj. It is rare for a minotaur to come from a mixed species pairing. Usually, minotaurs are born from a minotaur and an ageladan couple. The Spinos' family Spinos' family tree House plans laid out. #'Spinos' home:' A felidan family from Hellas Dimokratia, Onias Spinos and his wife Ianthe Sica, and their four daughters, Acacia Spinos, Iona Spinos, Rhea Spinos and Vesna Spinos. The Turk's families Turk's family tree #'Suat Turk's home:' Osmanlan Suat Turk, husband of the Osmanlan Rasime Tatli, and their son, Nihat Turk. #'Nihat Turk's home:' Osmanlan Nihat Turk, son of Suat and Rasime Turk, husband of the intercubus Thelora Raj, first wife, and his second wife, the succubus Helixia Raj. The Winbeck's family Winbeck's family tree House plans laid out. #'Winbeck's home:' Sigebriht Winbeck, husband of the Acacia Spinos, daughter of Onias and Ianthe Spinos, and the two offspring, their daughter Heiu Winbeck and son Arnulf Winbeck. Visitors to Rithertun #Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig, the oldest airdtriath or highlord, her age is said to be over 20,000-years though no one believes that. Category:Durinn (sapient species) Category:Sylvanni (sapient species) Category:Scotia (nation) Category:Intercubus Category:Agelada Category:Incubus Category:Succubus Category:Centaur (sapient species) Category:Minotaur Category:Felidae (chimaera) Category:Osmania (nation) Category:Lilim (sapient species) Category:Airdtriath Nonresidence Buildings #'Bakery' #'Blacksmith' #'Chuch' (1 priestess, 1 nun and 1 monk) #'Manor' (???) #'Mine' #'Tavern/Inn' #'Watermill' More information You will notice I am using a transliterated form of names in this game (will see if it is possible in Pangaia Æ). I've had several people say that I should make the names modern, though I have had great difficulty locating a modern rendition of the Anglo-Saxon names. I have been able to find a way to transliterate these names difficult though they are. Category:Pangaia I Category:Rithertun (village) Category:Afallon Category:Pangaia Category:Rycharde's Realm games